The Banshee's Assassin
by devilnightking100
Summary: Nash'athal Moonstrider is many things, a mysterious high elf, a loyal friend to his Ranger General, and a frightened man hiding a terrible secret. Join him in his quest to serve Sylvannas in her undeath just as well as her life. My knowledge of the game is limited to what I've read and my Warcraft 3 experience. Very good reason for Oc and not High Elf or Blood Elf
1. The Assassin

_**This idea has been playing in my mind for ages, and I think it's time to make it.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The Quel'thalas Ranger academy was bustling for the entrance exams, but no one was more excited than General Sylvannas Windrunner. Today her closest friend would be applying to the academy. "Has he arrived yet?" she asked one of the nearby instructors.

"Yes general, but he asked me to tell you that he didn't want to talk to you before the exam. Needing to focus and all that."

"I understand. Be sure my orders are carried out."

"Yes general." the instructor replied, walking toward the arena.

...

Nash'athal Moonstrider, called Nash by his friends, was nervous as hell. Not only was this his best chance to get a spot beside Sylvannas whenever trouble was brewing, but she would be watching his test battle with an instructor. He had every confidence in his fighting abilities, but he didn't know who he was fighting or what they were capable of. Taking a deep breath, the green-haired high elf slid his stone dagger into it's place on his tunic.

The written exams went well, and before long, Nash was face-to-face with a female ranger who held the air of authority. He had no doubt that this was a captain he was facing. inhaling again, he took his battle position with his assigned bow and knife. "Now listen up!" the ref called, "This fight will go on until I decide one of you is unable to continue or one of you gives up." Both nodded at the rules, and the fight began. The instructor came at Nash with sword drawn as she slashed towards him. He easily dodged the swipe and rolled away, drawing an arrow from his quiver and firing, hitting her in the arm.

 _Thank the Sunwell these things only sting and stick. One wrong move and I could actually cause a problem here._ Nash thought, reaching for the knife on his belt as the instructor came back for another attack.

She quickly knocked the knife away and smacked Nash's other hand, causing him to drop the bow. She then kicked away both weapons and held her sword to Nash's throat. "Guess I win." she said with a smirk. "You'll never make ranger with that battle style."

"Ranger?" Nash asked, letting his hand creep toward his tunic. "Hell no. I'm an assassin!" Quicker than anyone could see, the sword was out of the instructor's hand and Nash held a steel throwing dagger in his hand.

Up in the stands, Sylvannas glanced at one of her rangers. "I thought I told you to make sure he had no other weapons on him. Didn't you check before he entered the arena?"

"No, we checked when he got here. I don't know how he evaded our pat down and bag check."

"Probably hid them in a secret compartment well hidden. Nothing we can do now though." Sylvannas shrugged, looking back at the fight. The instructor had been totally disarmed and currently had three knives sticking out of her arms.

"Game over." Nash chuckled darkly, taking one of his throwing picks from his sleeve and throwing it towards her. The pick struck the instructor in the neck and she dropped.

"Th-the winner is Nash'athal Moonstrider." The ref declared as medics and a priest ran to assist the injured high elf.

Nash came over to inspect his victim and sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." he muttered, pulling the pick from her neck as a priest moved to heal it. The instructor immediately regained consciousness and glared at the smirking initiate.

"I'll make sure you never get in after a stunt like that. Why did you try to kill me?" she demanded.

"If Nash had wanted to kill you, Kyra, you would be dead." Sylvannas replied, coming down to the scene. "Nash, I thought I told you not to use your own weapons."

"Like you said, General," Nash replied with a smirk, "I wouldn't have killed anyone if I didn't want to." Stretching, he sighed. "So what does this mean for me?"

"Well, as you used your own weapons instead of the academy appointed ones, you unfortunately failed the exam." the Ranger-General informed.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on." Nash quipped.

"But, I discussed things with my superiors, and you can serve as your born role of an assassin on the condition you only take orders from me or someone higher." Sylvannas finished. Nash's face grew into a grin. "Welcome to the army." she said, reaching out to shake Nash's hand. The assassin took it.

 _ **Two chapters before Sylvannas is turned into an undead, then everything after. One down, one to go. So, what does everyone think of the Banshee Queen's assassin so far? I'd love some input. Until next time, I guess.**_


	2. The fall of Quel'Thalas

_**To put any questions to rest, Nash is probably going to make an appearance in House of the Moon at a later date.**_

 _ **This is the second in the before the scourge chapters, enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Nash snarled at the approaching Blight. "This is getting ridiculous." he hissed to the ranger with him, a male high elf called Bori. "We need to report to the General. She needs to be told about the advance." Nodding to each other, they left for their camp.

Seeing their approach, Sylvannas stood and walked past the ranger she was talking to. "What's the news?"

"Nothing good." Nash replied. "From what I saw, the undead have managed to down our runners. Some strange flying creatures made of stone cut them down."

"Damn!" the general hissed, turning away from him. "If this keeps up we won't be getting any reinforcements from the capital."

"General, let me infiltrate the undead camp." Nash pleaded. "I'll use my disguise spell to slip in unnoticed and find Arthas. I can kill him if you just give me a chance."

"We're not having this argument again, Nash." Sylvannas shouted angrily, "I won't send you to kill him because there's no guarantee that the undead will be fooled! There are too many risks, I won't allow it!" She turned away as Nash spoke.

"Your not afraid it won't work, are you?" the general froze at Nash's icy tone, "Your afraid it will. Those things take their orders from something that could expose my secret, and if it works, I'll be exposed."

"Please Nash, don't ask again." Sylvannas asked sadly.

"Then at least let me go to the capital myself. I can slip by the monsters and get there with reinforcements at the ready." Sylvannas turned to her assassin and sighed. She nodded, and Nash bowed before leaving.

...

Nash snorted as he threw another of his knives at a gargoyle's head, killing it instantly. He had made it to the capital, but not without some issue as he ducked behind the trees for protection and concealment. Gathering a regiment to aid the rangers, Nash lead the charge back, only to find that the camp had been destroyed. "He must have attacked after I left." the assassin hissed, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. "Damn it Sylvannas! Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed. Seeing a ghoul scrambling for him, he drew the stone dagger from his tunic pocket and started cutting it, all the while screaming, "Why didn't you tell me?" as soon as the ghoul was dead, Nash turned to the regiment and gasped at the sight behind them. "They've corrupted the Sunwell. It's over." Snarling, he turned his attention to the high elves with him. "Prepare to move out, I'm going to check the situation in the city, see how many they'll be leaving."

"Sir!" the soldiers responded, saluting as Nash moved back into the trees. Arriving at the capital's gates, he couldn't belive what he was seeing. Banshees and ghouls with the faces of his comrades, and at the head of them was the one person who could crack the assassin's cold exterior. "Sylvannas," he gasped. Snarling, he turned to go back to the last bit of Quel'thalas and steeled himself for the others. _This isn't the end, she'll find a way to break free of that butcher's control. When she does, We'll be ready._

 _ **Well, that's the second chapter the next one will be taking place at the moment Nash is waiting for. See you next time.**_


	3. Return of the General

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"This isn't over Arthas! I'll never stop hunting you!" Sylvannas screamed as she vanished into the woods. Running to her undead's encampment, she growled at her failure to kill her hated lord. "Now what?" she hissed. A banshee floated toward her.

"We would need more forces, so we can claim our home and hunt the butcher like the rabid animal he is." she suggested.

"I suppose so, but who will join us? We monstrosities?" the dark ranger replied.

"There was a time I thought the same about myself before you came along, _general._ " the banshee replied with a smirk. Hearing her old title, Sylvannas looked at her sister in shock before she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. A flash of light erupted from her body and in the next second, the banshee was replaced with a high elf with blue leather armor, a utility belt with dagger after dagger strapped to it, and a blue cloak in his shoulders. "Told you it would've worked." he said smugly.

"Nash," Sylvannas gasped, "you're alive!"

"Me and about a thousand high elves loyal to me." the assassin replied. "And of course, I'm still loyal to you, general."

"Don't call me that, I'm not your general anymore."

"You'll always be Ranger-General Sylvannas to me." Nash argued.

The Banshee Queen was about to reply, but a demon portal appeared next to the pair as a red dreadlord came through. "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said in a mocking tone. "I was going to ask Sylvannas if she was interested in joining the Nathrezim. You would do well as one of our soldiers."

"I just escaped captivity Varimathras, I have no intention of becoming a pawn again so soon." Sylvannas replied, gripping her bow.

"Well, if that's your response then you can expect our reply soon." Varimathras replied, turning to move back through his portal.

As soon as it closed, Nash spoke. "I'll get my high elves and be back in fifteen minutes. In the meantime, you may want to look into the bandit leader and Ogre warlord nearby."

"Don't!" Sylvannas snapped, causing the retreating assassin to stop. "This isn't your fight. You owe nothing to the monstrosity I've become."

He didn't turn, but he still responded clearly, "Your fight is my fight Sylvannas. I served you during your life, and I will continue to do so in your undeath." with those words, Nash left.

 _He's still loyal to a fault._ the dark ranger thought fondly. Turning to her small group, she called, "Prepare yourselves, warriors! Varimathras' forces are going to be upon us soon and we must be ready!" The undead in the camp scrambled to begin their tasks. Sylvannas quickly assembled two of her banshees as well as a small group of ghouls nd crypt fiends before setting out toward the bandit camp Nash had mentioned.

...

"High elves of Quel'thalas, our time has come!" Nash called to the assembled soldiers. "General Sylvannas is free of the death knight's control and is assembling forces to take back our lands and bring the Scourge to it's knees. Now I ask you this, will we help her?" The soldiers cheered. "I can't hear you! Will. We. Help. Her?" they gave off an even louder cheer than before. "In that case, to arms! To victory!" with that order, the high elves charged toward the direction their leader had come.

...

By the time Nash and his forces had arrived, Sylvannas had taken control of both the bandits and Ogres in the area. "General, I've returned." he informed.

"I can see that. Are your high elves ready for combat?" Sylvannas replied mildly.

"Of course, but I think it wise to leave some of them behind." Nash replied. "I'm sure you've been harassed by the undead encampment to the west as well as the dreadlord's main force to the northeast."

"Agreed, I'm also leaving a small squadron of my own forces." The two commanders gave their orders and began to rally the rest of the troops.

"Well General, shall we go and dance with a devil?" the assassin quipped before turning toward the road leading to Varimathras' encampment.

...

The camp fell fairly easily, between the bandits and ogres amassed as well as the banshees and high elves. Nash smirked as he and Sylvannas cornered the red dreadlord. "That was easy, no wonder you and the Legion had to rely on the Scourge." the assassin said smugly.

"Nash, kill him." Sylvannas ordered indifferently.

"Wait, I can help you!" Varimathras pleaded.

"Typical for a demon to try and save his own skin," the Banshee Queen snarked, "I'm listening."

Nash froze as he was reaching for a dagger. "I know where my brothers are, and what they're planning. Let me live and I'll help you defeat them."

"It could save us time." Nash admitted, "My high elves could find the encampments of the other dreadlords, but it would help us to know how they think."

"Alright, but be warned, demon. I'm keeping you on a tight leash."

 _ **Next time, the now trio of terror will take on Detheroc. Will they prevail? Find out when we see you next time.**_


	4. The first push

**_Nash, Sylvannas, and_** _ **Varimathras storm Detheroc's encampment. How will it go? Just so there are no questions, this is how I started the actual campaign scenario when I was still in the campaign on Warcraft III, Frozen Throne.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Nash looked toward Varimathras with skepticism. He may have agreed to the dreadlord's presence, but he knew first-hand that they could be deceptive. "Detheroc's forces are walled up in the keep." the assassin stated.

"Yes, and he's allied himself with humans, though I'm not sure how." Sylvannas agreed.

"It's most likely his mind control. He enslaved some human commander, Garito or Gariat or something like that." Varimathras supplied.

"Grand Marshal Garithos." Nash corrected. "A Dark Knight known for his racism." Turning to his general, he continued, "There's no way our forces can breach the walls."

"I agree." she replied.

"Then let's get out of here before-" Varimathras began, turning to run before Nash spoke.

"The Banshees and an elite group to do some damage before morning?"

"My thoughts exactly. How should we attack once we're in?" Sylvannas asked.

"We need to take out the undead encampment. The Altar of Darkness is the only way the dreadlord can be brought back, and the Necropolis and Black Citadel are where the Acolytes will be. As they're the only way for them to gather resources and summon buildings, they need to go as well." Nash reasoned.

"And once the Altars are destroyed and the Acolytes killed, Detheroc will fall easily. He'll also lose control of the humans." Sylvannas continued.

"And we can use them to take out Balnazaar." Varimathras finished, realizing how the banshee and high elf worked well together.

"I'll assemble my high elves. I suggest a couple banshees to possess the mortar teams within the keep." Nash informed. "We may even want to consider sending the gargoyles to harass the wall to keep the humans off us should they catch wind."

"Agreed. You and I will lead the sabotage mission, Nash." the Banshee Queen declared. Nash bowed his acknowledgement and left to carry out his task.

...

"What do you want, dreadlord?" Nash spat, turning to the red demon who had followed him.

"I'm curious as to how you and our lady seem to mesh so well." he replied.

"The General and I worked together during her life, I've chosen to work with her in her undeath as well." he replied.

"I see, thank you for the enlightenment." Varimathras said smugly, turning to leave.

...

Nash smirked as he cut the throat of a necromancer at the gate before turning to Sylvannas. "That was easy. Let's see if the next stretch will be the same."

"Just like the Troll Village two-hundred years ago." Sylvannas replied, firing an arrow at a fleeing acolyte.

"You and I remember the Troll Village very differently." Nash replied, watching the possessed mortar teams take out another Altar. "That should be the last of the Altars. Let's see if we can find the green dreadlord."

"No time, we'll have to come back." The dark ranger replied, seeing the sun on the horizon. Nash nodded and took out the scroll of Town Portal he had "borrowed" from Varimathras and quickly activated it. The troops found themselves back at the camp just outside the city. "We need to be ready for the counterattack." Sylvannas stated.

"Leave it to me, General." Nash replied, a smirk on his face as he quickly made for his own troops. Orders were given and Nash's high elves stood at the east exit to the camp while Sylvannas and Varimathras' forces stood at the south. Everyone was ready for a fight. "General, permission to use _that?_ " Nash asked.

"Granted, we can't take any chances." Sylvannas sighed, not liking what was about to happen. First was Detheroc's forces, the ghouls clashing with Varimathras and his own crypt fiends before Sylvannas pegged them in the head, turning them to her own dark minions. Garithos and his own forces charged Nash's High Elves, the assassin grinning at the force. "Nash, do it!" Sylvannas ordered, firing another arrow from her spot behind a couple Nerubian towers.

Nash needed no further orders, his eyes flashing crimson as two green wings extended from his back, his nails sharpening into talons. "Demon Mode." Nash breathed, a malicious grin on his face as his power flowed freely.

"He's a demon?" Varimathras asked, shock written all over his face.

"Half-demon." Sylvannas replied smuggly, shooting the last ghoul in the head.

"Say hello to Death Wave!" Nash called, a burst of green energy erupting from his outstretched hands. Most of the humans fell dead on contact, and any remaining retreated. The first assault was repelled.

 _ **And done. I decided to stretch this over a couple chapters because I could. To see the next part, go to my profile page by clicking the devilnightking100 and vote on my poll. Don't mean to sound rude, but this spiked my votes on other stories and I'm trying it everywhere.**_


End file.
